This invention pertains to formation of a cuff about the opening of a plastic bag used as a liner for a receiving open carton. It arose from a need to facilitate the insertion and removal of cuffing fingers without tearing a bag during and after formation of the cuff. Such lined carton assemblies are widely used for packing of fresh meat and other food products.
The present disclosure constitutes an improvement in bag cuffing equipment of the type generally disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,370, issued Mar. 31, 1992, which is hereby incorporated into this description by reference.